Becoming the Luna Diviner
by SaixPuppy7
Summary: This is the story of how Saix became The Luna Diviner. Lea/Isa friendship. Brief Axel/Saix friendship. Axel/Roxas friendship.


**Becoming the Luna Diviner**

* * *

Chapter 1- Knowin' who you're friends are

It was a very sunny day in the town called Radiant Garden. The sun was at its highest point in the sky; shining its warming rays of light down on the towns people. There was a light breeze that carried the scent of sweet smelling flowers through the air. Two young boys who looked to be about sixteen, were on their way to Ansem the Wise's castle. Another young boy, who also looked to be sixteen, was sitting on the hard, stone ground against a stone wall. He was holding what looked to be a wooden keyblade with the name 'Terra' carved onto the handle. He looked at the keyblade with sad eyes and apparently was in deep thought about something. He began spinning the keyblade in a clockwise motion when all of a sudden he lost control of it and flipped out of his hands and landed a couple feet away from him. Luckily, two young boys were passing his way and one them stopped and picked up the wooden keyblade.

"This yours?" asked a red-haired boy.

"Lea, we don't have time for this," said the blue-haired boy.

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec," said the red-head boy now known as Lea. Lea began walking over to the boy sitting on the ground.

"You still play with toy swords? That's cute," said Lea. He pointed the handle of the keyblade towards the boy who looked at him with a scowl on his face. Lea threw the keyblade down on the ground and proceeded to talk again.

"Now this right here-," Lea pulled out two Frisbees. "Tada! Whaddaya think?" Lea asked the boy.

"Not a whole lot," the boy said, clearly not impressed.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" asked Lea, pointing to his head when he said 'Got it memorized?' "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Ventus," said the boy, looking away from Lea's face.

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea said.

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" asked Ventus.

"You scared of losing? Lea asked tauntingly. "C'mon," Lea said. Lea jumped back a few feet.

"Hope you're ready," Lea said. Ventus let a small smirk form on his face as he let out a light chuckle. He then got up off the ground and picked up the wooden keyblade. His smirk turned into a smile.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'," Lea said.

"You're gonna be sorry," Ventus said, getting into a battle ready stance. Isa looked at the both of them and let a smile grace his features. Ventus and Lea then charged at each other. The battle had begun.

_A few minutes later..._

Lea fell onto the ground exhausted.

"You… had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to… call it a draw if you are," Lea said panting.

"Huh?" Ventus said confused as to what Lea meant. He then stood tall and let out a small laugh as understood what Lea meant now.

"Right…," Ventus said with amusement in his voice. Isa then began walking towards them.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser" … "Lame," "Laughable"…," Isa said.

"Wha-Isn't this the part where ya… cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea asked. "You're just havin' a bad day," or… "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Lea said. He let out a sigh. "Some friend," he said.

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie," Isa said. Lea looked down at ground.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea asked while placing his hands behind his head and laid down on the ground. He looked and said, "Sure hope you don't have friends like him," Lea said to Ventus. All three of them began laughing.

"Lea, we have to go," Isa said.

"Kay," Lea said.

"Already?" Ventus asked, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now," Lea said. Ventus smiled.

"Get it memorized," Lea said.

"Okay, Lea," Ventus said. Lea began walking away from Ventus towards Isa.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me," Lea said. "Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time," Isa said.

"See, I'm immortal," Lea said with a smug look on his face.

"You're obnoxious," Isa said with a smile on his face. Isa looked up at Ansem the Wise's castle followed by Lea.

"You ready?" Lea asked Isa. Lea stared at castle for a moment and let smile grace his face.

"Well, I can tell you are," Isa said.

"Yeah," Lea said. They both turned and began walking to the castle. Ventus began walking as well looking a little down. He then stopped walking.

"Must be nice…," a small smile graced his features, "knowin' who your friends are," he said, looking up at the sky.

* * *

**Hey guys it's been a while since I wrote story. I just haven't had any inspiration for a story until now.**

**Basically this first chapter is the cut scene from Birth by Sleep. This story is going to be focusing on Saix, but the first few chapters are gonna revolve around Isa and Lea. **

**I don't know how long I want this story to be. Well, I can worry about that later.**

**Just let me know if you want me to continue. –SP7**


End file.
